royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
True Hearts Day Part 3
True Hearts Day Part 3 '''is one of the first webisodes from the Chapter 2 webisode selection. Summary As the sun sets on Ever After High, the students are getting fairest for the party. Duchess Swan who is enraged that she didn't get invited, complains to Sparrow Hood on ruining the dance. Sparrow gives up on her and ends their friendship. Later, Duchess has her own idea on following the tricked Cedar Wood to the dance, however C.A. Cupid thought this through and devised a plan in order for the True Hearts Day dance to not be foiled. Meanwhile, the True Hearts Day dance brings Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman back together, but tears Raven Queen and Dexter Charming apart. Transcript '''Male Narrator: And so, as the sun set on Ever After High... Female Narrator: The students were getting fairest for the big dance. Kitty Cheshire: Meow Apple White: Heh! C.A. Cupid: *gasps* Headmaster Grimm: Hmm. Blondie Lockes: Oof! Duchess Swan: Sparrow, I need you to help me ruin the True Hearts dance tonight. Sparrow Hood: What? Why? Duchess Swan: Briar is planning it! And if I can get her in trouble with Headmaster Grimm, then, there'll be a new opening in the Royal ranks! Sparrow Hood: You know what? I am done with you. Duchess Swan: What's ruffled your feathers? Sparrow Hood: I, Sparrow Hood, the rocking-est, handsome-est guy in this school can't find out where the dance is! No one'll tell me, 'cause I'm friends with you. Duchess Swan: Well, someone around here must know something. Sparrow Hood: You really think anyone's gonna tell you the truth? Duchess Swan: There's one person at this school who's cursed to. Briar Beauty: Raven, over here! Raven Queen: Wow, Briar. You really know how to throw the most hexcellent parties. Briar Beauty: I had some help. Hopper Croakington II: Hehe, I ugh... Appreciate your kind kudos, fair maiden. Raven and Briar: *giggles* Madeline Hatter: Hey, guys! Who's deejaying tonight? Briar Beauty: We got the daughter of the Pied Piper! Madeline Hatter: Melody Piper! Melody Piper: What up, Ever After? Ready for me to drop some true hearts tunes? Students: *cheering* yay, whoo. Melody Piper: Then, follow me! Headmaster Grimm: This next Chapter Day saw a thirty percent rise in our semi-magical creature attendance... Duchess Swan: Psst. Headmaster Grimm: ...Rates. Which *clears throat* when you compare that to— Duchess Swan: Psssst! Headmaster Grimm: Excuse me. *whispers angrily* Duchess Swan! I'm addressing the entire magical community on the MirrorNet at this very moment! Duchess Swan: I know, and I'm so sorry to disturb you, but there's something I just thought you had to know about. Headmaster Grimm: Which is.? Duchess Swan: I hate to tell on my friends, but...some students are having a secret True Hearts Day dance! Headmaster Grimm: Show me where. *heavily sighs* Daring Charming: So, three hundred autographs later, my quill finally gives out, but, there are a hundred more girls in line... Raven Queen: Daring. Daring Charming: ...and that doesn't— Raven Queen: Daring. Ugh, could-can we talk for a minute? Daring Charming: Of course, yes. Raven Queen: 'Ugh, I wanted to thank you, for that poem you left on my locker..? '''Daring Charming: '''Um, I never wrote you a poem. '''Raven Queen: '''You didn't? But it says right here: "D. Charming". *gasps* Dexter. '''C.A. Cupid: '''Hi, Dex! '''Daring Charming: '''Hahahahahahaha! '''C.A. Cupid: '''So... Not exactly a happy True Hearts Day, huh? '''Dexter Charming: '''Why does my brother always get the girl? It's not fair. '''C.A. Cupid: '''Maybe you should stop thinking so much about your brother, and concentrate on someone else? '''Dexter Charming: '''Ugh... who? '''C.A. Cupid: '''You. You spend so much time comparing yourself to Daring, you forget you're great! Just the way you are. '''Dexter Charming: '''Really? '''C.A. Cupid: '''Cross my heart. '''Dexter Charming: '''Thanks, Cupid. '''Raven Queen: '''It was Dexter! Hoh, can you believe it? Dex. He's so sweet, and cute, and I'm gonna tell him that I—*gasps* I'm too late. '''Headmaster Grimm: '''Where is this party? '''Duchess Swan: '''Not much further. '''C.A. Cupid: '''Give it up for Melody Piper! '''Students: '*cheers* 'C.A. Cupid: '''Now. Since True Hearts Day hasn't been spellebrated in such a long time, I wanted to tell everyone what it's all about: Once Upon a Time, there grew a very special tree: the Heart Tree. And even if the winter was harsh, and the other trees failed to bloom, the Heart Tree blossomed no matter what. And so, our fairytale ancestors gave the blossoms on True Hearts Day, to show that even though it's not always easy, true love will always find a way. And so, to encourage all of us to follow our true heart... *whistles* '''Students: '*gasps in delight* 'C.A. Cupid: '''Make sure to give yours to someone special to you. '''Ashlynn Ella: '''Can I? Hunter, when I listen to my true heart, it tells me you're my Prince Charming. '''Hunter Huntsman: '''Aww... '''Blondie Lockes: '''But... how can you be a Royal and date Hunter? '''Ashlynn Ella: '''I don't know. But, if writing our own Happily Ever After means I can't be a Royal, then call me Ashlynn Ella the Rebel! '''Students: '*cheers* 'Ashlynn Ella: '''I'd like to give this to you, Hunter, if you'll have it. '''Hunter Huntsman: '''Of course. '''Students: '''Yay! '''Ashlynn Ella: '''Apple! I'm so sorry! I just had to do what—why are you giving this to me? '''Apple White: '''I might be worried about you, and I might think you're doing the wrong thing, but I want you to know that we'll always be friends. No matter what. That's what's in my true heart. '''Ashlynn Ella: '''Thanks, Apple, you're the best. '''Apple White: '''I know! '''Hunter Huntsman: '''This is literally the best day ever! '''Dexter Charming: '''I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it... '''Madeline Hatter: '''Don't be a worry flurry! Let's party! '''Raven Queen: '''Hahaha! '''Lizzie Hearts: '''Mine, mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! '''Dexter Charming: '*shrugs* 'Cerise Hood: '''Hey, Cupid. You seen Cedar? I can't find her anywhere. '''C.A. Cupid: '''Oh. Cedar had something royally important to do tonight. '''Duchess Swan: '''There it is! '''Headmaster Grimm: '*exclaims in surprise* ugh... AGHHH! '''Sparrow Hood: '''Dudes! Trying to practice here. '''Headmaster Grimm: '''Ms. Swan, detention! '''Duchess Swan: '''What! Where are they? '''Sparrow Hood: ''You totally got what you deserve! Yeah. '''Cerise Hood: '''You told Cedar the wrong spot, 'cause you knew Duchess would try to get it out of her. '''C.A. Cupid: '*giggles* yep! 'Cedar Wood: '''Then, she left me a note back in the dorm, telling me the real party was here. '''Male Narrator: '''Now that, is a happy ending. '''Female Narrator: '''I have to say, my true heart agrees. Gallery The Red Shoes Dance Club at night - True Hearts Day Part 3.png The Red Shoes Dance Club in the Village of Book End at night - True Hearts Day Part 3.png Sparrow and The Merry Men - True Hearts Day Part 3.png Sparrow and band - True Hearts Day Part 3.png Cedar - THDP3.png Cedar, Cerise, Cupid, Melody -THDP3.png Students at the THD dance - THDP3.png Raven, Briar and Maddie - THDP3.png Raven Waves - THDP3.png Raven and Dexter - THDP3.png Madeline and Raven - THDP3.png Maddie and Raven - THDP3.png ''Mabey.. - THDP3.png Hi Dex - THDP3.png Cupid - THDP3.png Backgrounder - THDP3.png Blondie, Hunter, Lizzie - THDP3.png Cupid, Hunter, Lizzie, Lilly-Bo - THDP3.png Hunter, Ashlynn, Lizzie - THDP3.png Hunter, Lizzie, Backgrounder - THDP3.png Lizzie Kitty - THDP3.png Lizzie, Dexter - THDP3.png Maddie, Raven, Lizzie - THDP3.png Silver crown boy - THDP3.png True Hearts day - sun set in eah.jpg True Hearts day - ashlynn gf sad.jpg True Hearts day - birds apple gf.jpg True Hearts day - apple gf ready.jpg True Hearts day - raven gf thinks.jpg True Hearts day - raven getting fairest.jpg True Hearts day - briar gf.jpg True Hearts day - cedar cerise gf.jpg True Hearts day - kitty appears.jpg True Hearts day - kitty gf.jpg True Hearts day - briar blondie.jpg True Hearts day - cupid milton.jpg True Hearts day - run in full moon.jpg True Hearts day - black swan approaching.jpg True Hearts day - milton duchess ready.jpg True Hearts day - kung fu milton.jpg True Hearts day - duchess tells milton.jpg True Hearts day - duchess grin milton.jpg True Hearts day - duchess confused milton.jpg True Hearts day - sparrow moves.jpg True Hearts day - sparrow not in.jpg True Hearts day - sparrow duchess daam.jpg True Hearts day - merrymen duchess milton.jpg True Hearts day - piper gingerbreadman yaga.jpg True Hearts day - duchess sparrow.jpg Cutenerd.jpg True Hearts day - melody drops beat.jpg True Hearts day - blind mice.jpg True Hearts day - daring raven.jpg True Hearts day - daring raven fan girls.jpg True Hearts day - dex stares at raven and daring.jpg True Hearts day - raven daring thanks for the poem.jpg True Hearts day - raven realizes.jpg True Hearts day - raven looks dex.jpg True Hearts day - getting hearts.jpg True Hearts day - aplle tight.jpg True Hearts day - apple hunter ash.jpg True Hearts day - apple ashlynn.jpg True Hearts day - cedar sparrow duchess.jpg True Hearts day - ash humhrey.jpg True Hearts day - blondie cupid dancefloor.jpg True Hearts day - getting in.jpg True Hearts day - letting in.jpg True Hearts day - kitty cerise dancefloor.jpg True Hearts day - kitty dance.jpg True Hearts day - raven came in.jpg True Hearts day - raven briar hopper.jpg True Hearts day - briar hopper.jpg True Hearts day - briar.jpg True Hearts day - melody.jpg True Hearts day - cheering bg.jpg True Hearts day - hopper briar.jpg True Hearts day - apple in my true heart.jpg True Hearts day - apple heart ashlynn hunter.jpg True Hearts day - aplle ashlynn hugs.jpg True Hearts day - huntlynn together.jpg True Hearts day - ash heart hunter.jpg True Hearts day - cupid ash rebel melody.jpg True Hearts day - maddie ash.jpg True Hearts day - kitty yay apple nay.jpg True Hearts day - melody cupid.jpg True Hearts day - cupid dex beep.jpg True Hearts day - cupid mad dex.jpg True Hearts day - cupid comforts dex.jpg True Hearts day - backgrounders.jpg True Hearts day - blondie cupid.jpg True Hearts day - collecting hearts.jpg True Hearts day - cupid with book.jpg True Hearts day - heart fairies.jpg True Hearts day - dex raven gonna do it.jpg True Hearts day - dex lizzie mineminemine.jpg True Hearts day - old photo 1.jpg True Hearts day - old photo 2.jpg True Hearts day - partys over.jpg Sparrow and Duchess - True Hearts day Part 3.png Duchess and Sparrow - True Hearts Day Part 3.png Raven talking to Maddie about Dexter - True Hearts Day Part 3.png Inside The Red Shoes Dance Club - True Hearts Day Part 3.png Cedar Cupid High 5 - THDP3.png Heart Tree and Ever After High - THDP3.png Can we talk for a minute - THDP3.png Humphrey D - THDP3.png Milton Grimm's Office - True Hearts Day Part 3.png Skater Dude - THDP3.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:TV Specials Category:Chapter 2 Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Pages